Até que o ódio nos separe
by Nessie Nee-san
Summary: Rachel e Kurt estão casados, com vinte e poucos anos. Ele nunca se assumiu oficialmente como gay, mas ELE É. M por temas adultos. Completamente nonsense, leia por sua própria conta e risco!
1. 1 Rachel

_Capítulo I:_

Lá estávamos nós, eu e Jesse, trancados no camarim dele, dando uns amassos. Eu sei, por mais desesperada que eu estivesse, essa atitude de trair aquela coisinha que assumia o posto de meu marido, com meu colega de trabalho mais gostoso, não era muito plausível. Ainda mais porque, considerando que a localização do camarim era logo acima da sala onde foram realizadas as filmagens do dia, ainda havia o risco de algum assistente ou alguém da equipe nos ouvir. Mas e se nos encontrassem, e daí? Isso seria tão ruim? Era só dizer que estávamos ensaiando uma cena ou algo assim... afinal de contas, éramos os mocinhos da novela, precisávamos nos dar bem, desenvolver uma certa química, para as cenas ficarem mais naturais... ou o que desse na cabeça do Jesse.

Quer saber, a quem eu estava tentando enganar? Eu precisava mesmo daquilo. Isso, sem mais rodeios. O fato era que Kurt era um amor e lindo, mas não gostava muito de ter relações comigo. Por isso, eu não precisava me atormentar com isso. Se eu estava fazendo aquilo com outro homem, era culpa de Kurt. Nem mesmo eu consigo ficar na seca durante mais de três meses seguidos. Eu precisava dos meus casinhos.

E não façam essa cara que eu sei que estão fazendo enquanto lêem essa baixaria que eu ando pensando depois de dois anos casada com Kurt Hummel (parem para pensar no nome que isso me rendeu: Rachel Hummel! Que tipo de impacto tem esse nome? Não tem nenhum!). Eu sei muito bem que aqui as opiniões se dividem entre "Então, por que está casada com ele?", "Sua safada!", "Você está na TPM, para estar tão irritada com tudo?", e até dois ou três que devem estar pensando: "HÃ!" Na verdade, não tenho a resposta para nenhuma delas (exceto a da TPM, que talvez eu esteja, mesmo...). Apenas estou num momento humilhante da minha vida, e me acho no direito de reclamar. Se não concorda, que se dane. Outra: melhor eu parar de falar com os leitores, porque é um desperdício colossal de tempo e espaço e eu estou começando a me sentir como uma idiota.

* * *

Bom, melhor voltar do começo da história. Tudo começou seis anos atrás, quando eu estava no segundo ano. Minha amiga e colega de coral Mercedes tinha uma certa... queda por aquele garoto chamado Kurt Hummel. Eu e Tina tínhamos certeza absoluta, desde o modo de falar e andar até os espartilhos e casacos até o joelho, de que ele era gay. Tentamos dizer a ela, mas ela não quis nos dar atenção.

Na época, estávamos tentando contratar um coreógrafo meio maluco para nos ajudar, e recebemos uma ajuda com fins misteriosos, vinda das líderes, para lavarmos carros e, assim, conseguir o dinheiro necessário. Naquele dia, eu não vi direito o que aconteceu, porque estava ajudando o Finn com o carro do outro lado, mas parece que Mercedes, que até então não desgrudava de sua paixonite, ouviu-o dizer que não queria ser seu namorado porque gostava de mim. Mais tarde, quando ela me contou, eu seriamente achei que ela estava rindo da minha cara. Eu não teria acreditado se ela não tivesse me confirmado, alguns dias depois, que era verdade.

Por isso, e pelo fato de na época eu gostar de um garoto comprometido (e com uma namorada grávida, como viemos a descobrir mais tarde, e que não era dele), e também por minha única outra opção, além de um garoto esquisito chamado Jacob, era ficar sozinha, resolvi dar uma chance ao Kurt.

De fato, depois de umas duas semanas de prática ele até que beijava bem, e também não se podia negar que ele tinha um rosto digno de se apreciar. Ele era cínico, e como era... mas acho que aprendi a gostar um pouco disso nele. Confesso, larguei dele pelo Finn, acho que umas duas vezes. E da segunda vez ele desistiu de me esperar escolher, e ficou com outra pessoa, mas eu resolvi ser boazinha com ele, e perdoei.

Assim que saímos do colégio, começamos uma faculdade de artes cênicas, mas com vinte e um anos de idade mal completados, ele recebeu o primeiro papel. Pouco depois, cerca de quatro ou cinco meses, começamos a novela. Era bom fazermos juntos a novela, e nossos personagens até já andaram tendo uns casos... mas meu par romântico era outro rostinho bonito, que atendia pelo nome de Jesse St James. Ele era o mocinho, eu era a mocinha. O personagem de Kurt era um vilão sem escrúpulos, mas amava minha personagem, e isso era muito fofo.

Eu sei, quem vê de fora deve pensar que eu não estou entendendo coisas que são óbvias, e que o problema não era que Kurt não gostava de sexo, mas que ele andava de caso com aquela dançarina chamada Catherine. Na verdade, eu sabia que não era isso, porque no início do namoro ele estava comigo por falta de opção, e do colégio para o início da faculdade, que foi quando tivemos nossa primeira vez, não mudou muita coisa no comportamento dele. E, de fato, ele já não gostou muito desde a primeira.

* * *

Voltando ao tempo real, Jesse realmente não deixava nada a desejar. Ainda bem que era solteiro... se bem que... melhor deixar para lá.

Vesti-me rapidamente e saí antes dele, para não ser pega no flagra. O problema foi que, na primeira curva do corredor, mal virei antes de dar de cara com aquele par de olhos azuis de censura me encarando.

- Kurt! Oi, amor! Vamos indo?

Ele ainda me encarava com sua expressão cética de sempre.

- Ainda não consegue fingir para mim, não é?

- O quê? N-não sei do que você está falando. Eu só estava... tratando de uns assuntos com o Jes, sabe? Problemas de... roteiro, essas coisas.

- Sei... olha, em primeiro lugar, Rachel, da próxima vez, eu seria discreto, se fosse você. Sério, se alguém além de mim flagrasse vocês dois fazendo o que não deviam, ia dar o que falar.

Ele empreendeu a caminhada até a saída, e eu o segui, sem perder o rumo da conversa. Nem o sorriso amarelo de vitrine.

- O quê...? Kurt...

- Sabe, em segundo lugar... eu não contraceno com você o tempo todo, e com ele, quase nunca. Mas eu faço parte do elenco. Eu conheço bem o roteiro.

Ele desconfiava. Como ele podia pensar essas coisas de mim? Certo, eu sei que ele não estava errado, mas eu não desistiria tão fácil. Ele não tinha nenhuma prova.

- Sabia que o sofá do camarim dele faz um certo barulho no teto do andar de baixo, quando mexe? Acho que não deve dar para notar de dentro, mas de baixo é mais perceptível.

Porcaria de sofá!

- Aquilo, na verdade...

- Ok, pode parar aí, Rach. – ele interrompeu a caminhada e voltou-se para mim, já cansado disso. – Você pode fazer o que bem entender, se esconder atrás das suas histórias, mas não me faça de idiota.

- Isso... não é uma letra do Simple Plan?*

- Isso não vem ao caso. Olha, você pode olhar nos meus olhos e fingir o que quiser, mas eu sei que...

- Simple Plan de novo.

- Eu não ia dizer aquilo – sua expressão continuou inalterada, mesmo comigo encarando-o. – Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que... eu aprendi a saber quando você está mentindo, e agora você não me engana mais. Então, vamos pular essa parte, pare de mentir.

- O que você está insinuando? Acha que eu sou uma _qualquer_? Se quer falar alguma coisa, fale de uma vez!

- Rach, você não está naquela época de novo, está?

- Do que você está falando?

Ele me olhava com cara de quem queria evitar o assunto. Ele sempre fazia essa cara quando me perguntava se eu estava na TPM.

- E se eu estiver? Qual é o problema?

- Nada... mas eu podia jurar que tinha te perguntado a mesma coisa umas duas semanas atrás, e... não sei, acho que devia demorar mais um pouquinho, não concorda?

Francamente. Para alguém que tinha vergonha até de escutar a palavra "menstruação", meu marido conhecia bem demais meu ciclo. Mas Tina uma vez me disse que isso é um bom sinal, quer dizer que ele presta atenção em mim. Pensando a respeito, não é provável que um homem que sabe quando você menstrua esteja te traindo. Isso nem faz sentido, e só comprova o que eu já sabia.

- Escuta, eu só... ando meio irritada nos últimos dias, não sei o que está acontecendo que me deixa tão mal-humorada.

- Vamos indo – ele me puxou um pouco pelo braço, apenas até eu começar a andar sozinha. – É, eu estou mesmo te percebendo um pouco temperamental demais esses dias, mas... não sei, você sempre foi um pouco, se me permite ser direto.

Vai gostar de ser direto assim lá no...

- Se não gosta, por que casou comigo?

- Não disse que não gostava de você, só que você é um pouco temperamental...

- E que sempre fui! Agora, vai começar a dizer que eu sempre tive essa tendência a brigar com você!

- Se a conversa já está assim, acho melhor eu ficar quieto do que responder essa – assim que chegamos ao Porsche verde-limão (minha nossa, por que deixei ele comprar um carro dessa cor?), ele abriu a porta e entramos, sem parar o que estávamos discutindo. Assim que nos sentamos e colocamos o cinto de segurança, ele voltou-se para mim outra vez. – Rachel, você está chorando!

Eu não estava. Claro que não. Ele estava alucinando se achava que... não, eu estava mesmo. Droga, o que deu em mim? Por que eu estava tão bipolar esses dias? Enxuguei os olhos de uma vez, antes de responder.

- Não é nada... vamos embora de uma vez, não fique olhando para mim.

Ele me estendeu um lenço antes de ligar o carro. O que não fazia o menor sentido. Em primeiro lugar, por que será que um homem (casado, ainda por cima) anda com um lenço? Em segundo, era praticamente culpa dele que eu estava chorando, por isso me irritava que quisesse me fazer parar, era humilhante.

Mas afinal de contas por que _eu_ estava chorando? Era Kurt que deveria! Era ele que tinha descoberto pelos próprios ouvidos o que eu estava fazendo com o Jesse. Espera, isso queria dizer que eu queria ver Kurt chorando? Porque, pensando nisso agora, eu não gostava de vê-lo chorando, porque eu achava que ele parecia uma menina quando chorava. Então, não devia ser esse o caso.

* * *

Por algum motivo, que eu não tinha certeza se era a decepção dele por descobrir minha mais recente aventura ou aquele choro que parecia ter vindo da combinação da culpa por essa aventura depois que ele descobriu, junto com a decepção por ele fazer questão de parecer nem se incomodar (corno manso...), ficamos o percurso inteiro sem se falar.

O silêncio pareceu eterno enquanto durou, mas a verdade é que durou bastante. Sem exagero, não trocamos nenhuma palavra pelo resto do dia. E, quando eu acordei, no dia seguinte, ele já havia saído para aquela entrevista para o programa de televisão de daqui a quase uma semana. Era nesses momentos que eu mais me amaldiçoava por aceitar me casar com aquele rapaz. Ele parecia dominar essa técnica de me evitar ao máximo e o mais casualmente possível, para eu ter tempo de me arrepender tanto de alguma coisa, que me daria vontade de cortar as veias do pulso com papel.

Juro que, qualquer dia desses, aquele mauricinho ainda iria aparecer "misteriosamente" asfixiado com gel para cabelo. Isso soa muito exagerado?

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

^.^

**N/A:** antes de mais nada, gostaria de esclarecer o motivo pelo qual estou escrevendo essa... nem sei do que chamar. Bom, tudo começou outro dia, quando eu estava revendo a primeira temporada de Glee. Lá estava eu, feliz da vida(ou quase), perto de concluir o terceiro episódio(dublado, aliás), quando me vem a Mercedes e diz aquela maldita frase que prendeu na minha cabeça, onde começou a entrar em processo de putrefacção, me render pesadelos à noite e, então, me dar ideias para começar a escrever o que eu espero ser a pior coisa que já criei em toda a minha vida. Aquela frase que me assombrou durante noites e noites. A fala que pode e deve ser censurada pelos olhares e audições apurados de todos os fãs do Kurt. As seguintes palavras:

**"Eu espero que dê certo entre você e a Rachel. Vocês vão ter filhos lindos... _bem_ gatinhos."**

acha isso exagero? Que bom, isso significa menores chances de você ser anormal como eu. Me desculpem, estou com sono. Enfim, a ideia principal da fic é a seguinte: quando a Mercedes disse essas... palavras ao Kurt, ele não diz a ela que é gay. Aliás, ele nunca se assumiu oficialmente como gay até então (mas isso não quer dizer que ele não seja!).

mudando de assunto, existe um motivo para a Rachel estar tão bipolar. Na verdade, eu não gosto dela (rsrs), mas não é por isso... aos fãs dela e/ou àqueles que sentem algum pudor do que leem, peço desculpas por fazê-la parecer uma... como ela mesma apontou... uma _qualquer_ (para não dizer outra coisa...)

bom, esse cap teve Rachel PoV e a _"participação especial"_ do Jesse. Não, ele não é nem um pouco importante na história. Eu só não quis deixar esse trabalho sujo com o Finn, mas ele vai dar as caras mais tarde.

*Aliás, a música do Simple Plan à qual a Rachel se refere na conversa com o Kurt é _Your love is a lie_.

O segundo cap eu posto em alguns dias, porque ainda não está pronto. Mas o PoV vai ser do Kurt. E vocês vão ver que (muito embora seja o favorito da autora) ele também não é nenhum santo...

bjinhos da Nessie xoxo, reviews me agradam!


	2. 2 Kurt

Glee não me pertence, se fosse o caso Kurt já estaria namorando e o elenco cantaria Three Days Grace.

_Capítulo II:_

Sinceramente, não sei o que aquela louca tinha contra esse carro. Para mim, ele era ótimo... por que mulheres são tão complicadas? Certo, vou reformular: por que _Rachel_ era tão incrivelmente exagerada com tudo? Digo isso porque Mercedes era muito mais simples de entender. Bom, isso até alguns meses atrás, pouco depois de ela se casar, quando ela começou a entrar em depressão. O pior era que eu nem podia culpar o cara, ele era um doce e fazia tudo o que podia e o que não podia por ela. Aliás, esse era o problema do Noah: ele fazia _um monte_ de coisas que não podia...

Assim que saí da entrevista, liguei o celular. Cinco mensagens da Rachel em quase duas horas. Um novo recorde. Ela devia achar que eu _ainda_ estava bravo por ontem e, aliás, que eu _havia_ me irritado ontem. O que não era bem assim. Eu só não pensei que ela estivesse tão desesperada a ponto de cometer uma ação tão impulsiva assim. E, óbvio, essa história de ela começar a gritar e, depois, do nada, chorar. Se ela pedisse a minha opinião, diria para começar a freqüentar um psiquiatra outra vez. E de preferência, não o mesmo de antes. Eu passava com ele agora, seria estranho.

Não esperei pela próxima mensagem para ligar para ela.

- Alô – ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Rach, tá tudo bem? Você encheu a minha caixa de mensagens...

- Kurt, eu quero muito falar sobre ontem!

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer, e também já aviso que não estou irritado.

Ela hesitou um pouco. Talvez eu não devesse ter dito aquilo _desse jeito_, realmente soava irritado.

- Mesmo assim, eu... eu tenho. Eu tenho muito o que dizer, então... você já está voltando para casa?

Pensei um pouco.

- Não, eu ainda tenho uma coisinha que eu tinha para fazer... – menti. Não estava com paciência para ela agora. – E também, eu ia até a casa da minha prima, mas eu posso deixar para ir outra hora...

- Não, pode ir. Aquela coisinha deve estar te esperando de braços abertos... – ela respondeu, com sarcasmo, antes de desligar. Isso mesmo, ela desligou. Um dia ainda vou entender o que aquela exagerada tinha contra a Catherine.

Tudo bem, melhor para mim. Não estava mesmo com vontade de discutir com ela de novo. Disquei o número de Mercedes, e Noah atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Quem fala?

- É o Kurt.

- Graças aos céus... – ele pareceu aliviado.

- Tudo bem? Como vai a Cedes?

- Mais ou menos... ela anda meio mal ultimamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não... só está num momento ruim, nada com o que precise se preocupar. Ela tomou uns remédios e foi dormir um pouco.

- Espero não tê-la acordado!

- Tudo bem, eu tirei o telefone do quarto, para o caso de o agente ligar.

Que lindo! Às vezes, eu gostaria de saber como ele consegue pensar em tudo.

- Daqui a uma ou duas horas, o John chega para buscá-la para o almoço com os estilistas, e eu nem sei se vou conseguir me acalmar e comer alguma coisa por aqui...

- Por aí? Você está de folga hoje?

- Pois é.

- Eu também. Se você for ficar nervoso, sozinho aí, eu posso ir buscá-lo para a gente ir almoçar, que tal?

- Você e eu? Claro, seria ótimo. Precisava mesmo falar com você...

- Credo, a Rachel me disse a mesma coisa hoje!

- Sei... – ele deu risada. – Não, nada em especial, mas eu precisava ouvir a sua voz. Escuta, falando na sra Ciclone, será que ela não vai se incomodar muito de eu te roubar um pouco?

- Sei lá. Também, problema dela.

- Que cruel, Kurt... – ele ainda ria. – Bom, por que você não vem, e fica um pouco com a gente até o John chegar? Aproveita para dar um "oi" para a Mercedes.

* * *

Ela parecia razoavelmente bem quando acordou. Acho que os remédios estavam fazendo efeito. John, que não demorou muito para chegar, vestia algo parecido com seu visual da última vez que nos víramos. Embora aquela calça branca e a camisa xadrez não lhe caíssem nada bem, ele ainda insistia em vesti-las. Às vezes, era difícil acreditar que ele realmente trabalhava com moda.

Logo que Noah e eu nos encontramos sozinhos, nos sentamos lado a lado no sofá e continuamos conversando um pouco, até que ele decidiu me perguntar:

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Você veio como meu amigo, ou da Mercedes?

Encarei-o por alguns segundos. Ele era realmente uma graça. Seria uma meta e tanto para várias mulheres, se não fosse casado, e...

- Para ser sincero, nenhum dos dois.

Ele riu de leve, segurou meu queixo e me beijou. Sim, na boca, igual a como fazia com sua esposa. Não hesitei em corresponder, esquecendo completamente tudo o que eu poderia estar pensando...

"_We are healing but it's killing us inside,_

_Can we take a chance when faith and fear collide?_

_We can make it, step out and take it,_

_We can't live feeling so numb_

_How long can we hold on…?_

_Can we hold on, hold on..."_

- Ahn, sabe... – interrompi o beijo, sem saber exatamente como completar a frase.

- Vamos indo – ele percebeu meu problema.

- Sim, é melhor mesmo…

* * *

O almoço foi bom. Mas vou logo explicar um ponto que posso ter deixado um tanto quanto confuso. E quando digo "confuso", quero dizer: "propenso a dar a impressão de que estou traindo minha esposa com o marido da minha melhor amiga e que isso me torna bissexual". O que, devo dizer, não é exatamente verdade. Bom, quero dizer, sei que estou... como direi... envolvido com ele, mas eu sou gay. Não sei dizer exatamente como acabei me comprometendo com Rachel, mas não tenho a menor intenção de ser um marido como o Artie, que só não beija o chão atrás da Tina por ser paralítico.

E eu sei que é errado trair a Rachel. Acha que eu não sinto culpa? Eu sinto, não sou completamente sem coração. Mas sejamos sinceros: ela não é muito diferente, eu sei, especialmente depois do incidente de ontem. Tirando o fato de eu estar de caso com a mesma pessoa faz tempo, eu faço o mesmo que ela, sou apenas um pouco mais discreto...

Droga, a quem estou tentando enganar¿ A culpa está me corroendo por dentro, mas nem é tanto pela Rachel. É mais pela Mercedes. Veja bem, ela é minha melhor amiga, está em depressão, e eu ainda tenho um caso com o marido dela. O que aconteceu comigo?

* * *

Rachel não era exatamente o tipo de esposa controladora. Quero dizer, admito que às vezes ela não confiava muito na autonomia das pessoas, mas ela não era dessas que ficavam o dia inteiro para saber onde o marido está. Isso normalmente, mas o detalhe: hoje não era um dia normal, era apenas o dia seguinte ao flagra da pulada de cerca dela com o Jesse. Ela simplesmente não conseguia controlar sua necessidade de saber se eu estava bravo e, se não estivesse, por quê. Pela primeira vez desde que deixei o colégio, comecei a imaginar modos criativos de matá-la sem deixar provas.

Como eu parei de atender o celular desde que saí para almoçar com meu... seja lá o que Noah fosse, ela não demorou muito mais do que meia hora para desistir de ligar. No entanto, uma ou duas horas depois chegou a mensagem de texto.

"_Carole acabou d ligar, eu dice q t avisaria. Qro falar sobre ontem, q horas vc volta?"_

- O que deu nela? - meu companheiro riu ao terminar de ler comigo. – Você andou aprontando alguma?

- Cínico – fi-lo rir com mais vontade, antes de ele me deixar continuar. – Não, na verdade foi ela que fez... eu meio que a peguei com outro cara ontem, e agora ela está arrancando os cabelos, acha que eu devo estar morrendo de raiva dela.

- Estranho, da última vez que eu perguntei você estava...

- Sim, mas eu não tinha um motivo específico. E pare de se divertir às custas da minha situação.

- Desculpa, cara... é que isso é tudo tão irônico que eu não me contenho.

Ele era muito fofo. Ainda bem que eu tinha que ligar para a Carole, senão iria agarrá-lo de novo. Imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido, encontrei o número na discagem rápida e não precisei esperar muito para ela atender.

- Alô, Kurt, querido! Tudo bem?

- Levando...

- Eu e seu pai estávamos tentando falar com você, mas não conseguimos encontrá-lo. Querido, hoje é sexta, por que você e a Rachel não vêm jantar aqui? Vou chamar o Finn e a namorada também.

Sinceramente, havia várias idéias que me desagradavam nesse plano. Entre eles, a mais recente namorada do meu meio-irmão Finn, Machi. Uma japonesa, estudante de oceanologia (alguém por favor me explique _o que_ exatamente leva uma pessoa estudar _oceanologia_!), para quem ele vendeu um apartamento e, depois, começaram a sair. Não que ela fosse feia, até que era passável, e tinha certa inteligência... e mais nenhum atrativo. Ela era extremamente comum, em todos os fatores, físicos ou de personalidade.

Mesmo assim, resolvi aceitar o convite. Não perderia a chance de ver meu pai.

- Vou falar com a Rachel. Às 7?

- Sim, mais ou menos às 7.

Desliguei, pensando no que fazer em seguida. Eu não queria voltar para casa, mas...

- Noah... – chamei sua atenção. – Eu não queria ter que ir, mas eu e a Rachel vamos jantar na casa do meu pai. E eu preciso comprar alguma coisa, porque de jeito nenhum ela vai usar aquele vestido vermelho da semana retrasada.

Ele riu de novo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**^.^**

**N/A:** Purt é errado. Eu não deveria fazer isso. Mas essa fic acabou virando Purt por falta de opção. Finn e Artie já têm um final planejado, Sam foi cortado da minha fic por ser parecido demais com o Finn, Mike foi cortado da fic por ser completa e absolutamente sem graça, Matt por ser absolutamente sem graça E random, Jesse não é gay (a prova está no capítulo anterior), Blaine não apareceu o suficiente para eu conhecê-lo (ele ficaria um tanto OC, e eu não quero isso), e eu não queria inventar mais ninguém. Ah, e para os que viram para frente do episódio _2.06 - Never been kissed_, eu preferia morrer a colocar o Kurtie com _vocês-sabem-quem_. Só nos resta o bom e velho Noah Puckerman.

Por algum motivo, Puck está casado com a Mercedes. Na verdade não tenho nem ideia de por quê fiz isso. Cruel, eu sei.

A música de quando Kurt e Puck estão se beijando chama-se "Collide", da banda Skillet. Na verdade, não existe nenhuma ligação entre a letra da música e a situação, eu apenas tive a ideia de pôr Skillet tocando na cabeça do Kurt para representar a culpa. É mais por causa da melodia, e embora não seja uma das melhores deles, indico a quem não conhece escutar.

O ponto de vista no próximo capítulo será do Kurt outra vez. Desculpem, fãs da Rachel...

Reviews são bonitinhas, simpáticas e estimulam a postagem. É cientificamente provado, rsrs.


	3. 3 Kurt

Glee não me pertence, se fosse o caso Mike Chang ainda seria random.

_Capítulo III:_

De alguma forma, consegui encontrar uma jaqueta da coleção do Marc Jacobs e um par de botas que combinavam perfeitamente com o tom azul-prateado do vestido da nova coleção Mercedes Jones que Rachel escolheu naquela noite. Nem eu mesmo sei como consigo juntar uma peça de cada estilista e ainda fazer com que tudo combine, deve ser um talento.

Bom, o fato é que depois que chegamos Finn não demorou muito. E estava sozinho.

- Machi disse que tinha um relatório para fazer com uma amiga, e não ia poder vir... – ele explicou, durante o jantar. – Ela me contou sobre o assunto em detalhes, mas eu não lembro absolutamente nada.

- Tudo bem, às vezes acontece... – meu pai passou-lhe a tigela de batatas assadas. - ... mas diga, como está se dando com ela? Você disse que já conheceu os pais.

- Bem, eu acho. Os pais dela também são gente boa, mesmo não sabendo... falar inglês fluentemente...

- Isso é muito bom – Carole assentiu. – Não acha, Kurt?

- É, deve ser... – remexi um pouco os grãos de soja no meu prato, sem olhar para ninguém.

- Sabe, Kurt – Finn atraiu minha atenção. – É uma pena que você não goste especialmente da Machi.

- Por quê?

- Ela te adora! Não perde um capítulo da novela, é tipo, sua maior fã!

Não pude conter um risinho discreto de satisfação. Eu tinha meus fãs, mas a verdade era que a maioria das pessoas que assistiam preferia o protagonista.

- A propósito, Kurt – Carole prosseguiu. – Não vi você na novela, ontem.

- É, eu sei. Acontece que o Harry anda dando umas sumidas para manter um certo suspense. Ele vai tentar matar o Sean de novo, mas está tentando ser um pouquinho mais cuidadoso, ele não quer ser pego.

- Vocês vão me desculpar... – meu pai entrou na conversa, estranhamente interessado e um pouco confuso ao mesmo tempo. - ... mas é que a única que eu sei o nome naquela novela é a tal da Rachelle, e isso só porque parece com o da Rachel.

- Obrigada, eu acho – minha esposa se manifestou, pelo que percebi ser estranhamente a primeira vez em alguns minutos. – Sabe, às vezes acontece alguma confusão de roteiro por conta disso.

Verdade, volta e meia chamavam Sean de "Jesse".

- E, diz aí... – meu pai retomou a palavra. – Qual é esse Sean e qual é o Harry?

- Harry é meu personagem – respondi. – Ele é o vilão, você sabe, né? E Sean é o mocinho, aquele de cabelo enrolado, o Jesse St. James.

- Sei, é aquele que volta e meia aparece beijando a sua esposa, não é? - Finn estalou os dedos.

Você não sabe de nada, irmãozinho...

- Esse mesmo – virei meu sorriso falso para Rachel, que tentava dissimular sua vontade de se meter embaixo da mesa. – Algum problema, Rach? Parece desconfortável.

- Eu? N-não... nenhum - ela respondeu, ocupando a boca com um pedaço de torta, para não precisar forçar o sorriso ou falar mais nada.

- Desculpe, eu sei que isso é meio chato de se falar mesmo... – meu meio-irmão enfim percebeu que ela estava pouco à vontade. – Vamos mudar de assunto. Vocês viram que essa próxima semana estréia uma peça...? Acho que é um musical... qual era mesmo?

- Não era aquela, _Cats_? - sugeriu a mãe de Finn.

- Kurt tem alguém conhecido no elenco, não é? - minha esposa tentou me provocar, atraindo um olhar de extremo desdém.

- À propósito, comentaram comigo que tinha alguém chamado Hummel no elenco, você sabe de algo? - meu pai perguntou, visivelmente interessado.

- É a Catherine. Parece que ela conseguiu o papel da Bombalurina, ou algo assim.

- A pergunta que não quer calar é, "_como_ ela conseguiu?" – Rachel murmurou, apenas alto o bastante para que _eu_, sentado ao lado dela, ouvisse.

- Fico feliz pela minha afilhada – Burt Hummel evidentemente não via minha prima mais nova com uma fração da maldade que _uma certa pessoa_ (sentada do meu lado) via. – Eu nem sei quem é essa...

- Bombalurina – completei.

- Essa. Não sei quem é, mas mesmo assim.

* * *

O resto do jantar correu normal, mais ou menos da mesma forma, e ao final eu e meu meio-irmão nos oferecemos para lavar a louça e, ignorando os protestos da mãe dele, de que ela poderia fazer isso depois, levamos os pratos para a cozinha e começamos a lavar.

- Finn...

- Pode falar.

- Não, fale você. Eu sei que você tem algo a dizer.

Ele hesitou um pouco, até pausando um pouco o prato que estava esfregando.

- Não sei, é uma coisa meio inapropriada...

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Finn, eu posso perguntar se...?

- Sim? - ele me interrompeu.

- Por que está namorando aquela garota? Quero dizer, ela não é burra nem feia, mas não chega a ser exatamente atraente – e, assim que ele abriu a boca para responder, acrescentei: – E eu já percebi que você não gosta tanto dela quanto diz.

Ele fechou a boca, hesitou um pouco e voltou a abri-la, demorando alguns segundos para começar a emitir algum som.

- Não sei. Mas eu já percebi que você também não ama a Rachel tanto quanto diz. Mas se casou com ela, e estão juntos há alguns anos. Você sabe me explicar por quê?

Foi a minha vez de pausar o que estava fazendo para pensar numa resposta.

- Isso... não é bem assim...

- Kurt, você e ela não se amam, dá para perceber. Vocês até se gostam, e eu super entendo por quê, mas não se amam. Ela gosta de você porque você a entende, e você gosta dela porque ela não vai te deixar. A relação de vocês não é muito diferente da minha.

- Vamos enxaguar – abri a torneira. – Por que se importa tanto com isso?

- Eu... – ele voltou a hesitar, enquanto começávamos a enxaguar a louça. – Bom, é meio que aquele... assunto inapropriado.

- Desembucha, Finn.

- Eu... acho que estou apaixonado pela sua mulher.

Quase deixei cair a vasilha que estava segurando. Definitivamente aquele assunto não combinava com vasilhas ensaboadas.

- Está bravo comigo, Kurt?

Quantas vezes ainda vão me perguntar isso essa semana?

- Não.

- Não mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Que bom...

- Pois é. Na verdade, eu estava mesmo cogitando pedir o divórcio, mas eu ainda não encontrei um momento seguro o suficiente para falar disso com a Rachel.

- Como assim, _seguro_? Ela é tão adorável...

- Só se for perto de você. Nos últimos dias, ela tem estado meio bipolar, gritado, chorado, corrido para o lado da casa oposto a mim... – tendo terminado com a louça, enxugamos as mãos.

- Eu bem que achei que nos últimos tempos ela andava meio... sei lá, quieta demais. Sem querer reclamar nem nada, mas normalmente ela não pára de falar...

-Agora que você mencionou... mas sabe o que também é estranho? Ela meio que tem se vestido um pouco melhor, sem precisar tanto da minha opinião como antes - ao perceber a risada leve dele, continuei: - Não, é sério! Isso é ótimo, mas não é o normal dela, e eu estou começando a ficar preocupado. Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas se ela não voltar ao normal logo eu a mando de volta para o psiquiatra. Mas, olha... essa conversa fica entre nós?

- Claro, claro... eu também tenho a perder.

* * *

Assim que voltamos à sala, perguntei a Carole onde estava minha esposa, tínhamos que ir embora, porque precisávamos acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

- Ela disse que precisava retocar a maquiagem, foi até o banheiro e já volta – Carole sorriu, eu não soube identificar se era apenas o normal dela ou se eu estava perdendo alguma coisa.

Rachel logo voltou do banheiro, e fomos embora. Ela ficou pensativa durante todo o percurso, uma das cenas mais estranhas que eu já presenciei. Falamos pouco também ao chegarmos em casa, acho que aquele clima de estranheza ainda pairava entre nós desde ontem.

* * *

Pouco depois de me deitar e começar a tentar dormir (talvez parecesse que eu já havia conseguido), senti o colchão mexer um pouquinho. Rachel levantou, e pude escutar os passos deixando o quarto e a porta fechando de leve.

_**"is it too late?**_

_**nothing to salvage**_

_**you look away**_

_**clear all the damage..."**_

Ela começava a cantar, lentamente.

_**"... the meaning to**_

_**all words of love**_

**_has disappeared..."_**

Com um pouco de atenção, percebi que conhecia a música.

**_"... we used to love one another_**

_**give to each other**_

_**lie under covers, so**_

_**are you friend or foe?**_

_**love one another**_

_**live for each other**_

_**so, are you friend or foe?**_

_**cause I used to know."**_

Baixo o suficiente para ela não escutar, comecei a cantar junto.

**_"... the promises_**

_**hollow concessions**_

_**and innocent show of affection**_

_**i touch your hand**_

_**a hologram**_

_**are you still there?**_

_**.**_

_**we used to love one another**_

_**give to each other**_

_**lie under covers, so**_

_**are you friend or foe?**_

_**love one another**_

_**live for each other**_

_**so, are you friend or foe?**_

_**cause I used to know..."**_

_Continua..._

* * *

**^.^**

**N/A:** para quem estava esperando, e para quem não estava... o terceiro cap. Uma das vantagens de escrever fic do Kurt é a proximidade com o terceiro casal mais lindo de Glee: Burt e Carole! Adoro eles! Aliás, a música q a Rach e o Kurt cantam é _"Friend or foe"_, intérprete: t.A.T.u.

Será q o Kurt vai pedir o divórcio?

Será q o Finn vai conseguir o coração da cunhada?

Será q a Rachel vai voltar ao normal?

Será q a Mercedes vai ficar boa de novo?

Será q eu escrevi Bombalurina certo?

No próximo capítulo, não sei se será PoV do Kurt, da Rachel, ou talvez meio a meio, porque preciso dos dois. Mas uma coisa é certa, conheceremos a prima do Kurt, Catherine Hummel.

Don't stop reviewing, hold on to that feeling...


	4. 4 RachelKurt

Glee não me pertence. Se fosse o caso, haveria muito mais duetos entre Artie e Mercedes.

_Capítulo IV:_

- Pode ir pegando essa mala e saindo daqui, você é a última coisa que eu quero ver nesse momento! – ela apontava a porta, fazendo menção de que eu saísse. Aproximando-me dela, agarrei-a pelo braço.

- Tão pouco tempo e já ficou mal acostumada desse jeito, Rach? – perguntei com hostilidade. – Escuta aqui, presta atenção. Você não me dê ordens, que eu não sou igual ao seu namoradinho que você pode ficar mandando e desmandando!

- Está me machucando... por favor, me solta...

- Eu solto quando achar que devo soltar.

- Se te virem aqui, sabe o que pode acontecer com você, não sabe?

- Ah, então agora a história mudou de repente? Não se preocupe com isso, _aquele sujeito_ nunca se preocupou com o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer.

- Não tem problema, juro que não vou me encontrar com ele...

- Sei que não vai – soltei o braço e voltei-me para a porta. – Eu mesmo vou me certificar disso.

- O quê? - ela me alcançou e me agarrou a manga da camisa, com desespero. – Espera um minuto, o que vai fazer com ele? Responde, o que você vai fazer?

Já segurando a maçaneta, virei-me para a garota e, com a expressão inalterada, respondi:

- Aquilo que não consegui da última vez.

Tranquei a porta depois de passar, deixando a pobre continuar com as súplicas desesperadas.

- Não, por favor... espere! Por favor, não faça! Harry!

- E CORTA! – anunciou o diretor, atraindo-me porta adentro outra vez. – Muito bem, não pensei que conseguiriam fazer a cena de primeira. Cinco minutos! Depois, Rachel, voltamos para essa cena, para você tentar ligar para o Sean. Kurt, você é uma gracinha, sério, mas vou te dispensar até a uma e meia da tarde. Sua próxima cena é com o Jesse, e ele só chega depois do almoço.

- Tá certo...

- Senhor diretor – minha colega resolveu se pronunciar. – Se importa se eu for até o banheiro? Volto logo.

Ele suspirou, e assentiu.

- Claro, Rachel. Não demore.

Mal ele completou a frase, ela já saíra. Que urgência, cinco minutos nem era tão pouco tempo... consultei o horário do celular, quase nove e meia. Já que minha próxima cena seria só depois do almoço, resolvi que não teria problema sair um pouquinho. Conhecendo bem o diretor, ele nem iria perceber.

* * *

O motivo pelo qual me deixavam entrar no teatro durante um dia de ensaio era porque eu era primo da Catherine. Eu realmente queria muito vê-la (se bem que, confesso, não seria ruim encontrar Noah por ali), para pedir a opinião dela. Por que dela? Pelo simples fato de minha prima, solteira, dois anos mais nova, conseguir ser mais cara-de-pau do que eu e minha esposa juntos. A companhia dela era boa para a auto-estima.

Cheguei ao auditório a tempo de encontrar Tina cantando com ela. Pelo que eu conhecia da peça, parecia que Tina conseguira o papel de Demeter.

(_parte da Tina;_ **parte da Kat;** _**parte das duas**_)

_You may seek him in the basement_

_You may look up in the air_

_But I tell you once and once again_

_Macavity's not there! _

.

**Macavity's a ginger cat,**

**He's very tall and thin**

**You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in**

**His brow is deeply lined in thought,**

**His head is highly domed**

**His coat is dusty from neglect,**

**His whiskers are uncombed**

**He sways his head from side to side,**

**With movements like a snake**

**And when you think he's half asleep,**

**He's always wide awake! **

.

**Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity**

**For he's a fiend in feline shape**

**A monster of depravity**

**You may meet him in a by-street**

**You may see him in the square**

**But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there! **

.

_He's outwardly respectable_

**I know he cheats at cards**

_And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's _

.

**And when the larder's looted**

_Or the jewel cases rifled_

**Or when the milk is missing**

_Or another Peke's been stifled_

**Or the greenhouse glass is broken**

_And the trellis past repair_

_**There's the wonder of the thing:**_

_**Macavity's not there! **_

.

_**Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity**_

_**There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity**_

_**He always has an alibi and one or two to spare**_

_**Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there! **_

.

_**And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known**_

(_I might mention Mungojerrie,_ **Rumpelteazer, Griddlebone**)

_**Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time**_

_**Just controls the operations**_

_**The Napoleon of Crime! **_

.

_**Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity**_

_**He's a fiend in feline shape**_

_**A monster of depravity**_

_**You may meet him in a by-street**_

_**You may see him in the square**_

_**But when a crime's discovered then Macavity…**_

_**Macavity…**_

_**Macavity…**_

_**Macavity…**_

_**When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there! **_

^.^

- Kurtie! – minha prima correu para me abraçar, tão logo as duas ganharam dez minutos. – Como vai meu primo preferido?

- Normal... bem, eu acho.

- Veio me ver, ou...?

- É, eu queria pedir a sua opinião sobre uma coisa, pode ser?

- Lógico, mas é rápido? Porque eu só tenho dez minutos...

- É rápido. Bem, você sabe sobre mim e o Noah.

- Sei – ela assentiu.

- Bom, acontece que esses dias... eu meio que flagrei a Rachel fazendo o que não devia com um colega nosso. E eu já andava querendo me separar dela faz um tempo, mas ela anda meio estranha ultimamente...

- Quer saber se deveria aproveitar a deixa para ir cada um para o seu lado – ela sintetizou.

- O que acha que eu devo fazer?

- Deixe-me contextualizar isso, Kurt – ela me encarava como se me faltasse um detalhe óbvio. – Eu sou solteira, mais nova, não namoro faz algum tempo, o único cara com quem eu durmo é casado... e você vem me pedir conselho sobre a sua vida amorosa – ela sorriu, arrancando-me um risinho discreto.

Dito isso, ela resolveu falar sério e pedir mais detalhes.

- Quando foi que aconteceu?

- Dois dias atrás.

- E há quanto tempo mais ou menos ela anda estranha?

- Uns dois meses e meio, quase três, eu acho.

- E, como assim, "estranha"?

- Ela anda meio bipolar, grita demais, chora demais... de uns tempos para cá, aqueles momentos que ela começava a falar e não parava mais também diminuíram muito. Às vezes, ela passa vários minutos quieta. Que mais? Ela tem se vestido um pouco melhor, sem precisar tanto da minha ajuda, e... – parei e pensei numa coisa que não percebera antes. – ...Kat. Ela parece ter emagrecido um pouco.

Kat pensou mais um pouco, antes de falar.

- Olha, Kurt... esse problema é meio difícil. Sabe, não só por você, mas pelo Puck também. A situação da mulher dele também é muito delicada, ela está com uma depressão séria. Eu acho que vocês deviam ir com calma.

Ela tinha razão. Eu não era o único que tinha que dar passos curtos ali.

- Sabe, acho que eu tenho medo de... deixar a Rach sozinha, ela fazer alguma besteira, e não ter ninguém para consertar depois. Mas pensando nisso, acho que a probabilidade de a Cedes fazer alguma coisa é... bom, é um pouquinho maior.

- Olha, tenho que ir, daqui a pouco seu namorado volta para a gente ensaiar a parte do Rum Tum Tugger – ao ver minha expressão de confusão, ela perguntou: – Puck não te contou que conseguiu o papel do Tugger?

Não. Eu sei, nós não havíamos conversado muito ontem, também... só um pouco durante o almoço, antes de voltar para a casa dele, e... não acho que precise nem completar a frase. Mas mesmo assim. Isso era importante, ele conseguira o papel do Rum Tum Tugger, afinal (que, devo dizer, era a cara dele). Fiz uma anotação mental, para me lembrar de perguntar ao Noah por quê não havia me contado.

* * *

_Rachel PoV:_

A cena era um pouco desgastante. O desespero tinha que ser profundo, mas não forçado. Todo o pouco entusiasmo do diretor parecia estar sendo empregado no esforço de encontrar pequenas imperfeições na minha atuação. O que me lembrava, eu tinha um assunto pendente com o roteirista... Droga, nem com o Kurt eu ainda não havia falado...

Por falar em Kurt, quase não reparei na ausência dele quando voltei do banheiro. Só ao fim da cena, depois de várias tentativas, quando ele já estava voltando. A próxima cena era... bom, tanto faz, não era minha. Onde será que meu marido tinha ido¿ Não, não importa...

- Onde você foi? - não me contive, ao me sentar perto dele. Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Percebeu? - riu. Não entendi a graça. – Eu só... fui tratar de um assunto que estava meio... pendente.

- Olha, Kurt. Eu sei que existem alguns assuntos que você ache irrelevante, ou até melhor não me contar. Tudo o que eu quero é poder ser honesta com você, mas quer saber? Isso fica meio difícil se você não é totalmente honesto comigo.

Ele me encarou, cogitando a idéia, antes de resolver parar de enrolar.

- Eu só fui perguntar uma coisa para a Kat. Como eu sei que você não vai muito com a cara dela, resolvi que era melhor não comentar.

Sejamos justos, melhor aquilo do que nada. Sorri, inclinando-me na direção dele e depositando um beijinho em uma das bochechas avermelhadas. Ele era fofo mesmo.

* * *

Durante o resto do dia, não saiu da minha cabeça aquela conversa que eu precisava ter com meu companheiro já fazia algum tempo, especialmente depois de ontem. Ele andava evitando um pouco o diálogo desde... bem, anteontem. No entanto, como esse diálogo não podia mais esperar, fomos direto para casa ao fim do dia, ao invés de ir comer com o elenco.

- Rachel... – ele começou, logo que fechou a porta. – Precisamos conversar.

- É, eu sei.

- Eu tenho que falar uma coisa...

- Eu também.

- Sério? Pode falar, então.

- Não, não... pode começar, você.

Ele respirou fundo, como que tentando se preparar mentalmente para o que quer que fosse dizer.

- Bom, eu... já fazia um tempo que eu queria dizer isso, mas...

- Sim?

- ... eu quero me separar de você.

Aquela frase me atingiu em cheio, como uma raspadinha gelada. Kurt, meu marido, meu antigo colega de colégio e coral, com quem dividira meu maior sonho desde o segundo ano, queria se divorciar?

- Não.

- O quê?

- Olha, se for por causa daquilo com o Jesse, aquilo não foi nada...

- Não tem nada a ver com o Jesse. Tem a ver comigo, eu percebi que não agüento mais.

- Não, não pode ser, eu não vou deixar! Não agora, e não desse jeito!

- Rachel, qual é o seu problema?

- Isso não pode acontecer! Você não pode me deixar assim!

- Por que não? O que você tem?

- Eu estou grávida.

_Continua..._

**^.^**

**N/A:** muito diálogo, eu sei.

resolvi dividir entre os dois, mesmo. A parte do Kurt parece bem maior do que a da Rachel, não? Bom, para falar a verdade, é maior, mas não tanto quanto parece. A diferença aumenta um pouco por causa da música. O nome é _"Macavity, the mystery cat"_, evidentemente do musical Cats.

acho que é só isso... como será que o Kurtie vai reagir à notícia?

Gostou? comente. Odiou? reclame. Achou médio? expresse.

reviews are nice ^.^


End file.
